In the telecommunications industry, the demand for added capacity is growing rapidly. This demand is being met in part by the increasing use and density of telecommunications equipment, specifically, fiber optic transmission equipment. Even though fiber optic equipment permits higher levels of transmission in the same or smaller footprint than traditional copper transmission equipment, the demand requires even higher levels of fiber density. This has led to the development of high-density fiber handling equipment.
Because of the large number of optical fibers passing into and out of fiber optic equipment such as high density fiber distribution frames, such frames normally incorporate a variety of structures to organize and manage the fibers. Such frames also include structures for facilitating access to the densely packed terminations. Drawer-based systems including slidable equipment-carrying trays are known.
Further developments in such systems are desired.